Castillos de pasión
by analhicullen
Summary: porque en un laberinto la salida no es siempre la mas placentera


Castillos de pasión

Pasiones prohibidas

Pasión es aquello que deseas sin necesidad de amarlo.

"Una vez entrando en las redes de un laberinto pasional es muy difícil encontrar la salida", esto citaba el libro de poemas mandado desde Luxemburgo por mi prometido Jacob. El era desde hace años un gran amigo y ahora mi prometido el cual veía unas cuantas veces al año cuando había uno que otro festín en honor a mi padre. La mayoría de los días pensaba en el día de mi boda cuando por fin seria reina y era esos eran mis pensamientos aquella tarde hasta que mi hermano Emmet tenia que interrumpir.

-Bella tienes que bajar no tardan en llegar los príncipes de Escocia seria una grosería que no bajaras.

-Ya escuche Emmet no tienes que gritarme, bajare en un momento le hare una carta a Jacob.

-Que aun no te das cuenta que ese amor no es genuino solo se quiere casar contigo para ser rey.

-Cállate Emmet, yo se que no es así, el me quiere te lo demostrare!

-Esta bien Bells pero no quiero que después no te quejes.

No se porque mi hermano desde hace un tiempo le tiene un rencor a Jacob, aunque soy mayor que el por meses, siempre me quiere indicar que hacer, presiento porque sabe que la corona me pertenece por ser la primogénita. Si tengo que luchar por la corona y por Jacob lo haré feliz.

Entre mis cualidades era claro solo leer y la jardinería, para el ajedrez, el baile, a caza era pésima pero si quería ser la máxima autoridad me tendría que esforzar.  
Si bien sabía que la vida en un castillo no era precisamente ala mejor viviría con eso.

-¿Señorita Isabella, puedo pasar?

-Adelante

-Eres tu de nuevo, te pueden ver, que no te he dicho que solo en la cascada nos podemos ver!

- No aguantaba mas te necesitaba ver, quería sentirte y tomarte como cada noche, hacerte mía.

-Yo también te eh extrañado.

Diciendo eso, me empezó a besar aquel hombre que era el dueño de mi cuerpo, que me hacia sentir el cielo con sus manos. Le quite la camisa con brusquedad desasiendo casi todos los botones, el me fue desamarrando el corsé tan rápido como pudo y nuestras ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, sus manos recorrían con fervor mis caderas , mis labios lamian su cuello , me tiro ala cama la cual no estaba muy lejos de nosotros, fue bajando lamiendo todo mi cuerpo, desde mordisqueando mis pezones y lamiendo alrededor de mi ombligo, pasando por mi pelvis hasta llegar a mi entrada la cual empezó a succionar , cada vez mas fuerte, y mis jadeos no se hicieron esperar , lo único que quería es que me hiciera su mujer en se preciso instante.

Mis manos no alcanzaban a tocar todo su cuerpo, solo quería sentirlo, y cuanto mas le pedía tardaba mas, este hombre me iba a matar. Se acerco y me hizo su tan adorada seña, quería que lo probara, eso era lo mejor de todo, se puso en cunclillas en la cama y me indico lo que quería que hiciera, mis manos empezaron a frotar su gran miembro, acerque mis labios y empecé a chupar despacio provocando que me pidiera mas , mi cabeza era masajeada por sus grandes manos , los jadeos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la recamara, tuve que hacer le una seña que se callara, sino nos descubrirían, proseguí con mi alimentación del día, lo chupe mas rápido que nunca y al mismo tiempo frotaba su miembro provocando que se viniera en mi boca , me deleite al tenerlo dentro de esta ; se levanto y me puso en su posición preferida y me penetro de una manera arrasadora, mis sentidos despertaban cada vez que nos encontrábamos, aunque sabia que solo era una aventura, la verdad no lo amaba, para nada, pero era muy bueno en la cama, y de todos los hombres que habían pasado por ella era el mejor, solo podía decir que me volvía loca de una manera impresionante.

Cada vez mis jadeos eran mas rápidos y le pedía mas, le rogaba mas, el solo me veía y reía y cumplía mis ordenes , me embestía mas fuerte, y mas fuerte, tuve un orgasmo al igual que el, que finalmente se vino por segunda vez, y así eran nuestros encuentros ,me hacia suya, nos poníamos nuestras ropas y se iba.

-Ten cuidado no quiero sospechas y que se la ultima vez que entra aquí, ok.

-Si su majestad

-Ya sabes cual es nuestro lugar y hora, por el momento vete y no falta decir que con cuidado.

-Esta bien majestad.

Dijo por ultimo y guiándome un ojo, pero esto es solo una aventura lo repito, yo amo a Jacob.

Empecé a arreglarme hoy vendrían invitados era una lata, tener que estar todo el día con gente que ni conozco y solo son apariencias.

-Señorita bella le habla su padre-dijo mi mucama Ángela

-esta bien Ángela, dile que en un momento bajo, ya te puedes retirar.

-con permiso- señorita

Ángela era mi mucama desde hace años casi teníamos la misma edad, aunque la mayoría de las princesas tenían 4 mucamas yo prefería una, as tendría mas privacidad, recuerdo que cuando le dije esto a mi padre, se negó rotundamente, pero finalmente lo convencí.

Quise utilizar un vestido traído desde Francia confeccionado por mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon ella era famosa en París, hacia los mejores vestidos de Europa .El vestido era de un azul turquesa con incrustaciones de oro a los lados, era muy esponjado, venia con chaleco de color crema con pequeñas piedras semipreciosas era realmente bello; me puse mis bálsamos de labios y deje mi cabello suelto que impregnaba todo el lugar a rosas y jazmines.

Terminando de arreglarme me dispuse a bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras, y ya estaban los invitados eran muchos por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, finalmente llegue a abajo y ahí estaba, el mas bello ángel, aunque si digo ángel era quedarme corta… y claro era el ser mas bello sobre la faz de la tierra mirándome sorpresivamente.  
Se escucho una voz:

-Hijo ya conociste al princesa Isabella ella será tu guía en los próximos 6 meses aquí en Mónaco.

pd: gracias x leer mis locuras !! prometo actualizar pronto va!!! las kierooooooooo!! bye bye


End file.
